Dragon with unicorn horn
by LukasDeAudi
Summary: Just a bit of backstory, what happened when Donkey drank Beauty Divine. Warning: Suggested intimate contact


Hey, it's me your favorite fire breathing dragon. I know we haven't had a chance to talk properly, haven't we, and send this one to last long I want to say as much important facts I can possibly think of. So first of all, you know I can't talk, at least in normal way. My husband, Donkey, sometimes guesses what I want from him but that's about it. We don't share a deep bond. We can't hear each other's thoughts, how he likes to tell everyone. There might be something, and I can smell him even if he's miles away from me, I presume everyone could do that. He's one stinky donkey, you know.

Anyway, the story I want to tell you is about one event that changed my view on things.

Our relationship, mine and Donkey's, it used more or less one-sided thing. He kept me company, because I tended to get a bit crazy when I was left alone for too long. In return, I kept him warm during cold nights, and acted like his girlfriend. The affection I felt for him, it grew over the edge, and I knew I had fallen for the guy and in its own way, it seemed he wasn't oblivious to that.

But, sometimes he could get on my nerves.

I was going through my moon cycle, and as you know female stunt to get irritated easily during that period. Donkey, he was completely oblivious to subtle clues I was dropping, and he kept talking and talking and talking. I could take it, if he wasn't talking about the same thing for about an half hour, and the conversation seemed to be getting stale.

There was no end to it. I knew I would snap any moment. I tried to contain myself, because I knew I could hurt my husband or even myself. Suddenly, it became too much to bear.

I roared mightily, knocking over a tree. I didn't care how scared my husband would get, I just wanted him to shut up, as my head was killing me.

The reaction wasn't what I'd expect. He just stood there, motionless. I stared him, rage in my eyes.

"Alight, babe, yo want us to be that way, huh?" he said, like he didn't know fear.

From the beginning of the week, this was our third fight in a row. Each one resulted in him retreating to his shell, remain silent for a half a day, then return and annoy the heck out of me for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, my heat was progressing as well, so the explosions of pure rage were getting stronger and stronger.

I guess he had enough.

After he said that, he just left. No goodbyes, no tears, as if I was invisible. In that moment, I didn't really care to be honest. I had achieved what I wanted.

It came to next morning, when I had woken up alone. I tried reaching out to him as best I could, but there was no response. I panicked, because I completely forgot about our fight from earlier. I had turned every stone, made a havoc in the forest, in search of my husband. Once I sat down, completely exhausted, the memories started floating back. I mentally slapped myself.

I wondered where he could go, and first thing that came to me, was the swamp of his ogre friend. I departed there at once.

Call me the most unlucky dragon of all, but I had found the site empty. Shrek and Fiona had to be gone on there honeymoon, so I didn't expect Donkey would stay over in their empty house. The question was, where to go next.

I unfurled my wings, as I was determined to search the end of the Earth, just to get my husband back.

I'll skip over some details, so you won't get bored. My journey wasn't exactly heroic, or interesting.

One day, I was staying over at the ruins of my old home, the Tallest tower where princess Fiona was kept. Suddenly, I felt something. Like, I was getting light-headed. I thought it was because not keeping myself hydrated properly, as my former place was more dry than a desert. I tried getting up, but my feet gave up under my weight. I produced a weak whimper, as I felt all my strength going away. I had an urge to sleep, and I knew I shouldn't sleep in a situation like that. I was struggling, but the forces fighting against me were too strong.

Once I woke up, I knew immediately something was wrong. I felt like the most of my weight just disappeared, and I felt smaller and insignificant. I wanted to scream, but my throat escaped something completely different then a dragon's roar.

"Oh my god, my head. I had to slip and fell."

I was taken aback. I could talk? I panicked again at thought of using words.

My brain was screaming at me, as I was sitting on my ass, and examining a new pair of white hooves. I tried flapping my wings, and realized they were still there, but different. Instead of dragon wings, I had a pair of bird like propellers.

I had to become a pegasus.

A faint signature attacked my consciousness. My brain was picking up something strange - the voice of my husband. I immediately knew, where I needed to go.

It was still pretty early when I arrived at the location my brain was giving me. I didn't even know if I could trust it, but it was the only lead I had. There was a barn in the front of me when I landed, and in the front of it was lying a white animal.

White stallion, build similarly to me, but without the fancy additions, like wings and the stupid horn thing on my forehead. I approached the guy, not expecting him to wake up.

He did.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's close enough, lady. Whatcha been thinkin to sneak upon me like that, huh? Ye've almost gave me a hea..."

That voice, that's what I had been missing in my life for the couple last days.

"Donkey, my love!

I hugged the guy, and hoped he wouldn't freak out even more.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened.

"Hey, I'm married man, okay! My babe's a fierce lady! She's gonna turn ye into toast."

I let him go and smiled.

"Well, unless I decide to burn myself,..."

That was all I had to say. He got what was going on in the front of him.

"Girl? Dragon? What are ye doin' here? I mean, yo look great, in this body I mean. Not like ye weren't pretty before.."

I silenced him with a gentle nuzzle on the cheek.

"My heat was making me irritated, my love. I am so sorry for being impatient."

He seemed to be catching up. Communication with words was so much easier. I could tell him how much I loved him for the first time in my life.

He looked at me seductively, the same way as I did when we first met and he started showering me with those compliments. I knew exactly what he had in mind for the next moment.

The sun was already up when we decided to part ways. Donkey told me it was too dangerous for me to come along, and that he would rather see me safe, now that I was about to become a mother. I protested, but it was no use. He made his mind.

I went back, settled in a place where I would have the great spot for observing the kingdom and the capital of Far Far Away. I was determined to jump into action in case something went wrong.

My children deserved to have a father, no matter what he was.


End file.
